olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Eros
Eros, is the Ancient Greek God of Love and a supporting character in Olympus Guardian. History Eros is the son of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, possibly with Ares, the God of War. As a child, Hephaestus gave him a bow and arrows which could ignite love or hatred when shot into a person. Synopsis Daphne, who turned into a Laurel Tree One of Eros' first experiments with the bow and arrows Hephaestus gave him was when he made Apollo fall madly in love with the Elf, Daphne, who refused his affections and turned into a Laurel Tree to avoid him. This was done out of revenge for Apollo mocking his archery abilities. Who is the Most Beautiful Goddess? Eros, helps out his mother in various ways, such as holding her on a swing. He cheers for her, after Paris, gives her the Golden Apple, deciding that she is the fairest Goddess. Love and Soul ''' He is tasked by his mother to make a beautiful princess named Psyche fall in love with a hideous monster, due to the fame of her beauty, which overshadowed Aphrodite. He visits the princess at night, whilst she is sleeping and aims his arrow at her, missing, which shoots into him instead, due to her being the first person he saw after the arrow hits him, he falls in love with Psyche. Eros secretly behind Aphrodite's back, visits Psyche as her husband during the night, though tells her she must not look at his face lest she be shocked at his true identity. The two enjoys several romantic nights together, on the third night, Psyche having been pressured by her older sisters to find the true identity of her husband, who was said to be a monster at the Oracle of Delphi, lights up a lamp, to her husband's face and prepares a dagger in case, to kill him in case he is a monster, as she was instructed. As she looks at who she finds to be Eros with her lamp, some oil from the lamp accidentally spills on Eros' shoulder, waking him up in pain, he is shocked to find her carrying a knife and decides to leave her for good, leaving Psyche heartbroken. The next day his wife, goes to Mount Olympus to visit Aphrodite for a chance to reunite with her beloved, Aphrodite reprimands her for hurting her son and gives her three tasks, one after the other, to reunite with Eros. Aphrodite, in the mean time, tells Eros that she is getting rid of "the girl who says she loves him" (Psyche) by giving her hardships.After completing the first two tasks successfully with the help of a colony of ants and Peneus. Psyche during the last task, returns from the underworld with a box of Persephone's beauty, and sees her reflection in the glass and is disappointed with the state of her skin, she opens Persephone's box, intending for a small amount of the beauty intended for Aphrodite, but the contents kills her. Eros senses her loss and escapes from a prison like room, Zephyros tell Eros that Psyche is underneath a huge tree in the distance, Eros finds her and tries to wake Psyche up, but finds he cannot. The substance which caused her to die, is removed by the presence of Eros and returns to the box and the two lovers are finally reunited again. The Olympians view the reunion and Zeus decides to marry the couple in the realm of the immortals. '''Orpheus and Eurydice Eros from a distance, watches over Orpheus and Eurydice, whilst they are spending some romantic time together in a field, and reminisces about his long ago love story. He sees a crying snake behind the couple and realizes that Eurydice had accidentally stepped on him, injuring it and spraining her ankle, due to running. This snake is about to cast revenge on Eurydice, by attacking her, but Eros, stops it, by shooting two arrows near the snake, trapping him in between them. His wife Psyche, comes to remind him of the Wine Festival at Mount Olympus and he creates a clone of himself named Lovely, to keep an eye on the couple, whilst they go to the party. At the party, Eros is seen in the company of Psyche, Demeter and Dionysus and also interacts with Orpheus and Eurydice. At the very end of the episode, after Lovely recovers Orpheus' lyre from a river, he tells him that it may well contain Orpheus' soul, Eros, asking Zeus for his help, makes the Lyre, into the constellation Lyra. Role Eros helps out his mother, Aphrodite, spread love across the world. Appearance Eros is first seen as a young boy with short light red hair, blue eyes and fair skin, he has large white wings on his back, making him capable of flight. He typically wears a full length purple robe with brown sandals. After being accidentally shot by the arrow meant for Psyche, he becomes a fully grown God and his robe reaches about knee length. Personality He is described as the mischievous God of Love. As a child, he seemed like a good hearted and pretty harmless individual, he did scheme however on Apollo, by making him fall in love with Daphne, after he mocked Eros on archery abilities. His mother, Aphrodite told Psyche that her son had never went against him, until he secretly married Psyche, meaning he was a loyal and obedient son. Eros, is a trustworthy and respectable God in Olympus, he shares a loving romantic relationship with Psyche, and unlike most Gods, only has one wife.Eros is also shown protective and caring towards other Gods and humans. Skills and Abilities Immortality and Eternal Youth- Eros can never die and will live forever with a youthful appearance Flying- Thanks to his wings, Eros is capable of flight '''Making people fall in love- '''Eros can make people fall romantically in love with another by shooting his arrows into them. Trivia Eros, literally means Love in Ancient Greek. In one of the final episodes of OIympus Guardian, Zeus recalls the first time, Aphrodite came to Olympus, at this time she had Eros with her. Here, it could be implied that Eros' is the son of Aphrodite alone. In Greek Mythology, in some accounts, Aphrodite was pregnant with Eros, when she arose from the castration of Uranus, thus making Aphrodite, Eros' only parent. But in later accounts Eros is identified as the child of Ares and Aphrodite. In Greek Mythology, he was considered mischievous and naughty, because he shot his arrows into people thoughtlessly, causing strife and discord in many families. However after his marriage to Psyche, Zeus forgives him and from then on uses his arrows for good. In later accounts Ares and Aphrodite, have many children together after Eros' birth, they include Anteros, Himeros, Pothos, Phobos, Diemos, Enyo, Adrestia and Harmonia. But they don't appear in Olympus Guardian. In Greek mythology, Eros is part of a group called The Erotes, winged gods of love, who have the form of both adult men and children, alongside, Himeros, Anteros, Pothos, Hermaphroditus, Hedylogos and Hymen. Such a group isn't mentioned or seen in Olympus Guardian however. At the end of the Tale of Eros and Psyche written by Apuleius, he and Psyche have a daughter named Hedone. She is never mentioned nor seen in Olympus Guardian however.